Aftermath
by CloudNinRookie107
Summary: Raven and Beastboy are running from the law and the only way they can keep away from the authoriesi.e The Justice League& co They are forced to hide with an old friend of Raven's. Question is , Who is he? Please R&R!
1. Journey

1

Prologue

The midnight stars glistened brightly above the night sky, their light peering down onto a large stone tower secluded in the mountains of Europe. Outside the tower two shadowed figures stood before the bold, grayish siding seeming to be waiting for something ; two teens ,a boy and a girl.

The boy wore a tattered crimson and black spandex; his boots were

coming apart at the seams and his pale green face was covered with dirt and grime. His hair was ruffled and its once brilliant sheen was replaced by a dull , tangled mess. Changling's hands were covered in cuts and bruises obviously from the strenuous climb. He leaned against a tower wall for balance , holding his left arm that was in a blue sling ; the material was obviously from his female

companion 's cloak.

He smiled bitterly up at the enchantress from his crouched position and chuckled to himself . It was ironic that the two of them were in this situation , both of them were so different. He was a jokster and dim-witted with pointed ears while she on the other hand was , logical and beautiful. Even now in her shredded cape , unkempt ,cropped hair ; she looked attractive in his opinion. The

green skinned teen wouldn't tell her that though , he knew better than to get on Raven's bad side.

" What are you looking at?" Raven asked clearly observant that her friend had been staring at her for the past ten minutes.

"I never said Thank you . " he said simply reluctantly taking his eyes off of her and onto the sky above. " For helping me escape."

" I couldn't very well let them condemn you for something that was out of your control" Raven said stoically . She sat down in a crossed legged position , and started to meditate. There was no sign of Dr Fate or Inza so she couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Raven , can I ask you a question ? "

" What ? " she asked slightly annoyed

" How did the Justice League and the Doom Patrol find out about the fight with Adnonis? Wasn't it

an isolated incident?" he asked in a serious demeanor

Raven stopped chanting almost immediately ,she gazed down at the ground momentarily in

thought. ' Should I tell him. ?'" Raven ! " he exclaimed standing to his feet. " I deserve to know what happened!"

" Fine. Your right you do deserve to know. " taking in a deep breath the enchantress started to tell

the tragic story. " You better sit down. "

Gar did as he was told , the two of them sat beside one another with their backs to the cold stone wall. "This is how it happened..."

Chapter 1

"This is how it happened after you disappeared Robin sent out an all out bulletin for if you were found that you should be taken down without any restrain. The world basically sees you as a threat including some of the members of the Justice League , some how Robin convinced them that you

had killed Adonis on purpose. That was when I decided that this had gone too far. I came up with

our plan of escape leading us to this stone tower."

Raven made a slight eye motion to the building towering above them.

Beast boy became very quiet after that statement and decided right then in his mind that he would never trust Robin again along with those who had betrayed him. It was time that he take control over his life and now was a good time as any. After his parents were killed in the boat

explosion in Africa someone else was dictating him into some one he wasn't; whether it were the

two thugs who carved the deep scars on his back , the doom patrol making him out to be a child ,

his so called' friends' Starfire and Cyborg viewing him as an immature numbskull or the titan's' fearless' leader persecuting and betraying him. There was always something or someone making him out to be a weakling, now it was time for him to show all of them who was the _person_ behind Beast boy named Garfield Logan.

Raven propped up her right knee and rested her elbow on it. She joined her friend in stargazing. She didn't know what they were doing here but this was the only place where she knew that the

two of them would be safe from any threats against their lives. This place was home to an old friend of her mother and the monks of Azerath and one of the most powerful Justice League members she had ever seen the only person on Earth she could truly trust ...

A bright dark magenta portal formed directly behind the two causing them to scurry off of the ground . Beast boy stared wide eyed at the Anhk shaped portal in astonishment as a figure wearing a dark purple uniform , gold gloves, belt , cape and a golden helmet with a visor that guised the figure's face.

" Dude who is that ?" whispered a flabbergasted Beast boy

" It's good to see you Raven . " said the man in front of them.

The man soon turned his gaze away from the Azerathian and onto the green changling. " You must be Beast boy . Raven has told me quite a lot about you." the figure said greeting them. " Come in. "

Fate pointed toward the portal he appeared out of as a clearly embarrassed Raven dragged a confused Beast boy into the portal.

' How could that idiot tell him that ! I didn't want Gar to know about that .'

"Raven?"

" What ?" she asked trying to keep her composure.

" How do you know this guy ? "

" He's an old friend of mine who helped me when I first arrived on Earth."

The three of them entered a room ,that was filled with rows of books that was obviously a very large library/study. In the room sat four figures two men and two woman ;one of them had pair of wings. The woman w/o wings had dark ,long hair up in a long ponytail , wearing a cream colored long sleeve shirt , jeans and a pair of elegant black boots. The woman who had wings was wearing a pair of dark blue boot cut jeans, a tan and black shirt that had sleeves that cut off at the forearm, and a pair of black shoes. The two men sat at a chess board playing; one was encased in gold with red eyes while the other had long light blond hair , facial hair and wore green garments that suggested that he was a native Atlantian.

" Everyone I'd like you to meet the new guests."

Fate introduced everyone to one another before leading the titans down to the infirmary where Inza would dress their wounds and lead them to their rooms. It had been a while since either of the former Titans had slept leaving them both exhausted from the long trip.

Raven collapsed onto the plush warm colored bedding wearing the blue pajamas that were given to her by Inza and the former Justice League member Shayera of Thanagar. They had given the teens a new training wardrobe that they would start using tomorrow at training classes as well as some civies and costumes.

That next morning Raven and Gar were rudely forced out of their dreams by loud yelling and banging coming from outside their rooms. Gar just ignored it and rolled over ,going back to sleep unlike Raven who was seriously annoyed by all of it. Rubbing the grain out of her eyes the worn Azerathian shuffled over to the door mumbling as she opened it. " This better be important..."

She was welcomed by the strict face of the former Thanagarian commander standing in the

doorway with her mace in hand with a mysterious grin on her face.

" Get dressed." Shayera tossed the girl a blue and white training gi with a black sash and wristbands.

" It's time for your physical training sessions."

"..." Raven just gave a small mental sigh and reluctantly obeyed her instructors command. ' We

would've been better off in the Jump City prison.'

Gar on the other hand wasn't as easily coaxed out of bed , his instructor Aquaman was still

trying to get the guy out of bed. He had tried banging on the door, yelling , screaming and threats but nothing helped Garfield Logan was down for the count. The frustrated King of Atlantis was now stuck standing outside the boy's door with his hands crossed over his trying to think of a way to get

the Changling out of bed. His thumb and index finger were now resting in between his eyes with angst when his fellow instructor came down the hallway with her trainee.

" What's going on ? You and Gar are supposed to be downstairs in the training room already." asked Shayera with her mace swung over her shoulder.

Taking a deep breath the Atlantean told them what had been happening.

" Have you tried threats ?"

" Yeah and nothing has worked Shayera." he exclaimed as he threw his hands up in defeat. " It's like the kid is in a deep sleep."

" Let me try." Raven said in her monotone voice.

" What do you think you could do ?" Aquaman said suggestively with a chuckle thinking about what a teenage boy would do to have a young woman come into their bedroom and what they would do. " Coax him out of bed."

"What else?" she said calmly as she stepped toward the door and pounded it. " WAKE UP GAR! IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

That was when they heard a loud thud coming from inside the along with what sounded like footsteps

thundering toward the door. " Hey Rae, What are we having?" Gar greeted his friend with a toothy grin fully dressed in his grey and black gi with red belt sash& wristbands. His smile face soon turned into a dazed and confused one that looked at the two super heroes than back at Raven. " Raven...

What's goin on?"

" You're going to train." Aquaman said sternly with a deep frown on his face as he stood in front of

the former titan.

" Dude ," Gar rubbed his eyes wearily trying to block out the tower's hall light. " What are you?-"

" Come on Garfield." Raven said with a devious smirk along with an equal glare as she pulled him out of the doorway. " If I have to wake up this early than so do you."

It took the changling a little time to figure out what his friend met but when he did it hit him like a

bucket of ice water. " Dude! Come on Rae let me sleep in please you know I'm not a morning person!"

She just ignored his protests as they followed their instructors through several corridors ultimately leading to a pair of double doors into a large room covered in from what Raven could tell an enth metal. The room was in a hollowed out dome design that had doors and windows , it was completely encased. The only thing that was awkward about the room was that there was a small

viewers area near the top of the ceiling that was obviously the control room.

" This is where the two of you will be training." Shayera announced as the four of them came to a stop in the middle of the room. " You will both be under our strict command and do what we tell

you when we tell you to do it. Do you understand." The thanagarian warrior said her speech in more of a commanding tone rather than as an actual instruction. Aquaman , meanwhile , just stood beside her in a cold silence. The only time he actually took a glance at his prodigy it seemed like he as going to kill you.

" You will wake up at five in the morning every day , " the Atlantian began to pace slowly as if he were a an army general addressing his soldiers. " there will be no sleeping in or else you **will run FIFTY **laps around this entire stadium." At that precise moment the dictator's gaze connected with Gar's , which made the former Justice league member smirk deviously. The man could hardly believe that the trembling young man before him was the same teen who had been arrested for such a terrible crime. The Atlantian King than turned his regard over to the Azerathian who stood stoically

at her friend's side with her arms crossed over her chest. " Immediately after every training session you will return to your rooms to change and will report to the study for your lessons and after you lunch you will be reporting for your mental training with Dr.Fate. Is that cle-" The hierarchy was suddenly cut off by the sound of an absurd roaring coming from behind him. Turning around Arthur's eyes transformed into slits of diamonds that could cut through even the hardest metal. " **GAR!!!!!" **

Raven just rested her head in her hands , shaking her head in embarrassment. The only one who actually getting any entertainment out of the situation was Shayera. There was a large smirk plastered over her face as she swung her mace over her shoulder and motioned to her own student .

" Why don't you wake up sleeping beauty over there." the thanagarian gestured toward the green skinned Garfield Logan who slept in an Indian style sitting position with his hands propping up his head. To make things even more horrifying for the usually reserved enchantress was the small stream of drool oozing out of his mouth and the mortifying roar that emanated from his body.

Slowly raising her hands , Raven hesitated there was something wrong with this picture. Why would her teacher openly allow her to use her powers knowing full well that the entire room was made of

Enth metal ? The enchantress arched her back returning her attention to the two instructors giving them a glare identical to the fighter Etrigen. " No."

" ..." a very perturbed Arthur and a content Shayera stood in silence for a moment over the enchantress's response.

" This entire room is made out of Enth metal " Raven raised her hand in the air smacking her friend in the back of the head

" Augh!" yelled the young shapeshifter as he rubbed the back of his head.

" If I do anything magical my powers will back fire on me or will be null." the former titan finished ignoring her friends protest.

" All right then, now that I fave tested your awareness lets see how you fair in the physical test. Shall we ?" inquired Shayera as she took several steps forward the two trainees. Igniting her mace , without any warning the thanagarian charged at the two titans full force.


	2. Training

1DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!!!!!

Sorry for such a late update. I 'm very grateful to those of you who have reviewed & read my story. Enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing. I would also take critique on my plot . Queen Jay out.

Chapter 2

That single blow sent an entire shockwave trough the tower leaving the two former titans down on the tile floor covered with several minor cuts and engulfed in a mist of smoke. Their bodies felt like they had been knocked in the side with a sledge hammer and they could barely see their hands in front of their faces. Slowly rising to their feet the two heroes took in their surroundings.

" What the he-"

" Hold on Gar." Raven raised her hand to his chest halting him in his tracks. That was when the changling realized that there weren't any sounds of footsteps and as the smoke cleared there was no sign of their instructors.

' Where did they go?'

" Gar" she whispered .

" Got it." He knew exactly what his friend wanted him to do. The two of them had used this technique while they were on the run from Jump City , while she searched with his eyes he would search with his ears. Since he had a sharper sense of hearing and thanks to Raven's enhanced vision from her demon blood the plan was efficient. Even though their main powers were disabled the two of them were still able to put up some type of defense against their proctors.

The room was filled with a haze of smoke from the last attack , Raven and Gar were on the defense while their patience thinned and anxiety enveloped their bodies. Raven continued her visual search , looking for anything that was out of the ordinary. While scanning the room she spotted a shadow lurking in the fog. Her heart began to race with anticipation as the hush over the training room was about to be broken. Out of nowhere the two titans were assaulted with blows to their bodies. Gar was brought to his knees by the plummet of a large fist into his stomach. The changling hardly had a chance to take a breathe when he was slammed against the wall and held there by the neck.

" You need to be quicker on your defensive Garfield."

" ...gah..." Gar parted opened his eye to see a mystique King Arthur holding him against the battle room wall with the side of his bladed arm. ' This is comfortable. I hope Raven is having a better time than I am.'

While that skirmish was just beginning , Raven's battle against the powerful Shayera began to intensify. Shayera knocked the enchantress spiraling into the air and back down tp the ground with an aerial spike.

Raven could sense as if the world around her was slowing down. She weakly parted her left eye to see the dominating Thanagarian watch from above as the enchantress fell to the ground. The ex titan than swept her gaze over to Gar , who was pinned to the wall. She smiled to herself as her body was sent into a set of back-breaking hit bashes against the rooms solid tiled floor. Raven felt as though her world was reeling out of control until the careening trip was ended when her body slammed against one of the dome's wall, leaving her in an upright position. The fugitive's upper body was slightly slumped over with an assortment of conjoining crimson streams running across her entire body. She painstakingly raised her head , to see her instructor towering over her with a smirk on her lips.

" You have a lot of endurance for a kid your age."

"..."

Raven couldn't believe her ears, the woman who had just finished hitting her around like a tennis ball was actually complementing her.

" Don't look so shocked. I'm only testing your endurance. Now get up."

Complying the enchantress braced herself to the wall and raised to her feet.

" I can't say the same for your boyfriend though."

" He's not ...cough... my boyfriend." Raven replied as she tried to catch her breath. " Besides I think you should be more worried about Aquaman."

" What do you mean by that kid?" The teacher asked with curiosity.

".." Raven smirked at her instructors ignorance. Reveling the possibilities that this lack of information would have on their training. Wiping the trail of blood off her chin the ex titan answered. " Fate didn't tell you why we were on the run did he ?"

" No. He didn't he told us to only train you in your physical aspects only and that you two were here for help. Why are you two here anyway?"

" You're about to find out."

The two of them turned their attention to the two males fighting on the other side of the room. Gar was laying on his hands and knees apparently in pain while Aquaman continued to taunt him.

" Your enemies won't give you the time to figure out the correct strategy for the situation. Use your instincts."

Almost a second after Aquaman had made that statement , Gar felt a red hot sensation on his left cheek and his entire body felt like it had been through a car crusher at a junkyard. Slowly maneuvering to his hands and knees Gar placed his right hand over his damaged cheek and warm liquid substance was running through his fingers.

" You want to see instinct?" the teen growled.

" Show me what you've got kid." the instructor replied , still in a null body position.

" I'll give you instinct!!!!"

Gar 's eyes suddenly transformed into sharpened slits , dilated in a sickening ivory tinted glare. A loud venomous roar escaped from his mouth as his back sprouted dark green feathered wings similar to those of the Thanagarians. His hair grew spontaneously extending to his neck. The changling's nails morphed into claws on his hands and the same effect was on his feet as well.

The two instructors gazed on in awe as the once innocent teen meta-morphed into a fearsome creature that they could only use in comparison to the Cadmus creation , Doomsday. A deep snarl emanated from the creature's mouth as well as a river a foam. His claws were poised to kill and all that the Atlantian king could do was stand in shock at what he was witnessing.

' What the hell?!'

"Roooaaarrrrr!!!!!!!"

The creature attacked its opponent with a slurry of clawing landing a sound blow on Aquaman's chest. The wound consisted of five lacerations which penetrated his skin that were each over an inch deep. Holding his chest with labored breath, he swung back at the beast while trying to coax out the teen inside the beast.

" Gar! Wake up!"

Unfortunately his efforts were futile against the rage of the winged creature , the rampage continued. The king's defensive tactics were warring thin and was ready to go onto the defensive. He charged at the enraged teen but was quickly brought to his knees by a ram to the gut and was now the one that was pinned against the wall.

Once the Atlantean was secured to the wall , the teen faced his instructor eye to eye and growled.

" Who's on the defensive now."

After that statement was made Gar's transformation reversed and everything around him went black.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it was so short. PLEASE continue to review and read my fics. Tell me what you think and don't worry the next chapter will have a little bit less violence. The titans along with some allies will appear in the next chapter. Queen Jay out.


End file.
